The Sixth Lyoko-Warrior
The Sixth Lyoko-Warrior is the second episode of season 6 and the 132th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Aelita in a concert of the touching like DJ in front of all the viewers, included Yumi and Sissi. They are having a good time it until when Aelita sees to all possessed by X.A.N.A. but appears out of nowhere, takes out a gun aiming to Aelita and shoots her. Aelita awakes because it was a nightmare, and looks to his despertador indicating 5 a.m. To the following morning, the Lyoko-Warriors are eating breakfast, except Alex that is in another table with and until finishing the breakfast, Yumi leaves him a paper under the glass and goes away. Alex takes him the paper and puts "Come to the factory tonight. Don't miss it. Y." and he saves it in his pocket. Herb says him that the boys are weirdos included Sissi, because Herb is no longer in love of her since she joined with the Lyoko-Warriors and despises her. Alex doesn't do him case to Herb and he also returns to the class. In the room of Jeremy, he's working in front of the computer investigating deeply on the odd resurrection but results that X.A.N.A. has erased all the tracks connecting from the terminal of the fifth sector and show several documents on the information of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. After the breakfast, the Lyoko-Warriors return to the class when Mrs. Hertz announces to the students that have today an exam of Physics like proof. Odd detests the exam and begins to write reluctantly until when they happen some five minutes afterwards Jeremy and Aelita finish the so prompt examinations and afterwards goes with haste did the factory; Alex looks to Jeremy and Aelita directly and afterwards he does the exam. After finishing the examin, Ulrich and Yumi go through his room secretly, he kisses her quickly in his lips arguing on his future and of the priority of . Yumi comments him on that X.A.N.A. thinks that it's "a be indestructible with the anxieties to take the world" and never it leaves them have a normal life, and she pretending that it was fed up to struggle with the monsters. Of night in the cafeteria, all the students are dining, Alex is in the row of the students looking for to the Warriors but they aren't, and he remembers the meeting with the paper that left Yumi, and goes to the factory. While the team are in the lab, Jeremy tracks on the location of X.A.N.A. and there is not any tower activated, concerned by which would be his following aim. Sissi, still bored without doing at all, thinks that Alex would be the substitute of William with his parents in another school until when it appears Alex in front of the Warriors that had come to speak very important. Yumi Says him to Alex that have taken a decision of his vote and is accepted like part of the Lyoko-Warriors but giving with some conditions that have to do case to Jeremy on any danger by the missions in Lyoko, and Alex accepts. Now Alex has a mission that will accompany to Aelita and Yumi, except Ulrich, Odd and Sissi because they decide to go back to the academy if there is any X.A.N.A. atack, only like a small investigation. Alex, Yumi and Aelita go down by the trapdoor to the scanner room, Jeremy virtualize his friends to the mountain sector. Jeremy explains him that there is a very feeble signal near of the rocks something odd and thinks that is a species of portal. Jeremy send them the vehicles: Overwing for Yumi with Aelita and Ulrich's Overbike for Alex. They mount and they set up to the place that indicated Jeremy. Suddenly the monitor sounds indicating that the is near. Alex remains with astonishment when he sees for the first time to the giant Kolossus to 100 kilometres but it doesn't move something and Alex takes advantage of him launch the javelins with a together red aura and launches him to the eye of the Kolossus, but in a bug, it shatters in pieces and turn into an exercise of mini-Kolossus. Aelita and Yumi treats of dodge to the mini-Kolossus that spit with a species of laser of lava by the body receiving a small damage by the Overwing, when Alex signals him that there is a portal opened almost to four metres but surrounded of the mini-Kolossus. While in the academy, a hooded man whose face doesn't see leaves him an on in front of the room of Ulrich and Odd and goes away when with the camera in the hand records the man crossing with her to all haste. Ulrich is doing his homework and Odd is playing with the Nintendo DS with a game called Pokemon Black and White when somebody leaves him an on under the door and Odd takes it, but when opening the door that gave to the corridor there wasn't anybody. Ulrich asks him to Odd on the on that it doesn't have name and ready to open only there is a device USB directed for Jeremy. But Odd cann't resist what there is in the USB and inserts it in the new laptop of Ulrich to look the content, and discovers a video file named "video.avi". He opens it but the image is unfocused and it's impossible to see what distinguishes and results that the archive of video is damaged and Jeremy is the only that he can fix. In Lyoko, Yumi is devirtualized by a mini-Kolossus that explodes only when touching it leaving only to Aelita and Alex with the vehicles destroyed by the mini-Kolossus. When bumping finish exploding one to one and escape to the portal crossing with a flash of light, the monitor shows that Aelita and Alex aren't in the sector treating to contact but they don't answer because they have disappeared. Yumi goes out of the scanner but seldom sees that his leg has blood a bit and feels pain by the attack of the mini-Kolossus. The episode finishes where Aelita and Alex wake up when crossing and dodging by the armies of mini-Kolossus in a new place with amazing covered of the night and sees the Earth far of there revealing that it is a new sector but they are trapped. Alex answers "And now that?". Gallery Episode132.jpg|The Kolossus turns into Mini-Kolossus. Cosmic Space.jpg|The Cosmic Space, the new sector of Lyoko. es:El sexto Guerrero de Lyoko fr:Le sixième Lyoko-guerrier Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes